Talk Dirty To Me
by dragonfreak1991
Summary: Hermione found a way to pay for her rent, bills and other Hogwarts expenses while also expressing some of her unknown personality. When a man sees, appreciates and then recognises her, how does she deal when her two separate and private lives collide?
1. Chapter 1: Recognition

Hermione fixed her now red wavy hair in the back room with slight nervousness. Well this was a new development; she hadn't felt this nervous since she began working at Club PURE. It was probably fear knowing that certain wizards knew she was working here and they hadn't fully figured out her occupation within the club. Turning away from the mirror after ensuring her peach lipstick made her lips pout beautifully and her purple eye shadow accentuating her purple and black stripped corset.

Finally having mentally prepared herself; for the idea that she may see wizards in the crowd she knew tonight, it was time to go put on the show of a lifetime. "Please give a warm welcome to our lovely Miss Aidan to the stage" she heard the roar of the crowd and came out from the stage curtain wing. Music began pumping through the club louder now and it was the only thing Aidan could hear aside from the clapping and cheering of the crowd.

**I am no angel, I like it when you do that stuff to me.  
I am no angel, I like it when you talk, dirty when you talk.  
Dirty Talk!**

- Hermione's Point Of View -

Placing my bag of goodies on the floor closest to the stage exit; I bent over sensually taking in the crowd's reaction to my outfit on display. I smirk momentarily before plastering on a smile that could melt hearts before starting my dance routine. Dancing over to the pole in the middle of the stage, I wrapped my legs around the pole and continued my routine. When the crowd was receptive and loud enough that I could hear them over the music I would reward them by taking off one article of my clothing slowly and sexily.

**Kitten Heels, Lingerie, Pantyhose.**

**Foreplay, legs up, on the bar, in the back of your car.**

**Latex, champagne, bubble bath, whipped cream,**

**Cherry pop tag team,  
Can you make me scream?**

As I was nearing the end of my show I was handed a large handful of cash, I took it nervously as this would be my first private show and I still couldn't fully see the crowd so had no idea what I was getting myself into. Finishing the show shortly with a curtsy, I quickly went to my changing room. A quick change into an emerald green corset with a black floral lace pattern, a matching G-string and black tutu skirt and with a flick of my hand ensured my makeup was still in place while also changing my eye shadow colour to emerald green.

**Talk to me... talk to me...  
Talk dirty to me... talk dirty to me**

I enter the private room with a swish of my hips slowing closing the door behind me. Knowing that there are cameras in the room to protect the dancers from too pushy men or women does nothing to ease my fears. My money was counted and placed in a safe location in my changing room. I turn to face the man sitting in the leather chair in front of the private room entrance and let out a soft gasp. Well I wasn't expecting him to come into this establishment!


	2. Chapter 2: Interrogations and Truths

Aidan enters the room with a swish of her hips in a sinful way. She turns slowly and it hits me that I've gone from admiring her outfit to staring into a very familiar face. "Miss Granger?" I enquire as I need to know though I'm not fully sure why. She nods seemingly unable to talk; I am amused that I would be able to make the know-it-all speechless just by confirming her presence.

I had never known that Miss Hermione Know-It-All Granger could ever be in a place such as this. So imagine my surprise when I find out she is not only within such an establishment but is one of the forms of entertainment and the more animalistic type.

Aidan or Granger whatever she chooses to go by these days slumped into the seat beside my chair. "What now?" I frown before schooling my features to be a mask, "Whatever do you mean Miss Granger?" She hisses softly and tells me that while we are in this establishment even this room that I am to call her Aidan, I find the request odd but comply with her wishes for now.

"Now that you know I work here… what happens now?" She asks clarifying her previous question. I think on her suggestion and know that to mention I had gone to the club would ruin my reputation and she clearly didn't want word getting out that it was her dancing in the club. "Nothing, we continue on like nothing happened and you continue to perform your work as my potions research assistant and your other masters degrees at Hogwarts."

**I wanna do some dirty things to you tonight,  
I wanna fight, all through the night, night, night**

I am no angel, I like it when you do that stuff to me.  
I am no angel, I like it when you talk, {talk} dirty when you talk {talk}.

Dirty Talk!

Hesitantly she worried her lip between her teeth until I snapped at her, "Ten points from Gryffindor!" My usual snarky behaviour snapped her back to reality and she asked "Would you like… like your money back? We didn't do anything other than talk!" I reminded her that I knew what I was getting into when I handed over the money and swept out in my usual fashion without looking back. Perhaps the know-it-all had more secrets then she had been letting on about and I was determined to find out more about her.


	3. Chapter 3: Remembrance and Research

Hogwarts still had that magical quality to the twenty one year old woman Hermione as it had to the eleven year old girl. Magic swirled around the castle's gates as Hermione slowed as she passed the memorial stone on the grounds, today was a day for remembrance.

In a simple yet elegant black dress Hermione stood in front of the stone and read the names of the dead and remembered:

| Alastor Moody

| Albus Dumbledore

| Cedric Diggory

| Dobby the free-elf

| James Potter

| Lily Potter nee Evans

| Mrs Abbott

| Remus Lupin

| Rufus Scrimgeour

| Sirius Black

| Xenophilius Lovegood

Many more individuals had been injured seriously and she was just thankful that her family and 'adopted' family had come out of it alive. All the Death Eaters who were loyal to Lord Voldemort upon his demise perished with the dark mark burning through their arms. The public were surprised that the Malfoy family along with Severus Snape had survived the war, along with a handful of other 'Death Eaters' that were perceived as loyal to Voldemort.

She summoned a few trinkets and placed them below the stone as a reminder of those who meant so much to her and her family. Another summoning appeared under the stone this time flowers which made Hermione turn to see who had joined her, it was Headmistress McGonagoll. "Headmistress…" She didn't get to continue as Minerva interrupted and told her to "please call me Minerva dear, you are now an apprentice free to come and go as you like". They spoke of the past and the future and when the sun began to set they bid farewell for the night going their separate ways. Minerva continued upwards to her quarters and Hermione felt compelled to research and went straight to the library.

Unfortunately being a school library where children as young as eleven could visit meant that books on the topics Hermione was searching for weren't there. She would have to find another library that contained these books to continue her research so she went to the only man she thought may be able to help.

Knock, knock, knock "Severus", knock, knock, knock "Severus", knock, knock, knock "Severus", she could hardly believe she was visiting him at his chambers this late in the evening after their encounter at club PURE. He opened the door warily before opening it wide enough for her to step through and as soon as she entered he turned on her, "What do you want this late in the evening Miss Granger?" Severus sounded tired yet he still somewhat tolerated her presence.

"I request the use of a library so I can further some of my research topics. Naturally given the nature of these projects I need books on the dark arts. You can see why I came to you first." She managed to get out in one breath before Severus reminded her to "breathe silly woman". He turned around and motioned for her to follow him, "You ask my permission to use these rooms and especially to even touch these books, if I deem it safe you will be allowed." Somehow she knew he wasn't saying that to be rude but more for her own safety, it made her feel warm.

A room filled with bookshelves even the walls had shelves of books on them. It was huge and she was beginning to feel a bit intimidated by the size of this library, how on Earth was she supposed to find the books she was looking for when she didn't even know what books she needed? "You will find the podium there will respond to what you need, it has a search function simply type in what you want or click on the categories and that will help narrow down the book selections. You are familiar with using a computer, Miss Granger?" Hermione smiled at the computer and felt as if she had come home, shaking her head to rid that thought as well as the warm safe feeling she got from being around Severus, she began searching by category.

"Thank you!" She got out before turning back to the screen and being absorbed by how many books were in the Mind Healing section of the Dark Arts books. It was a start at least, "May I view these three books Severus?" He nodded consent and she retrieved only those books before sitting in the comfortable leather winged chair setting the books on the table and beginning her research. This may take longer than anticipated but at least now she had found a library to do her research in and the company was nice.


	4. Chapter 4: Books and Letters

I sat at one of the tables closest to her while pretending to read through a potion's journal, truthfully I'd read it at least ten times and could recite it off the top of my head, yet it gave me a cover to be able to watch her. She never explained what research she was doing that required Dark Arts books however I had a feeling that she wanted to help heal those affected from the war.

Hermione twirled her wavy red hair in her finger sighing before taking down some notes and putting that book aside. I'm starting to think what she is researching is something even I don't have books in my library on. I stop 'reading' my journal to pick up a quill and parchment, penning a quick letter to a dear friend of mine.

Dear Lucius,

I have a witch doing research to send your way in the near future. She requires access to some books containing questionable material; I believe you may be able to help her out.

Once you meet with her you will understand why I am keeping this letter vague. Please respond at your earliest convenience and I will inform her to get in touch with you. She is under my care and I expect she is returned to me in the state that she meets you in.

May this letter find you and your family in good health and I look forward to hearing your response.

Yours Faithfully,

Severus

A loud huff interrupted my thoughts after I had sent my letter away; I turned to see Hermione bending over the computer screen with a look on her face. "Cease that racket immediately and talk!" I order her and she turns around slightly. She sighs, "I managed to get the computer to give me an index of these books and none of them have anything regarding what I need."

Before she could apologise like I knew she would, I suggested that I had a friend who may be able to help her and insisted she begin writing a letter to him. Watching as she determinedly stalks over to the desk and picks up a quill to begin her letter, I am pulled out of my thoughts as I notice my floo in the adjoining room flaring up. "I trust you to be capable of writing without my assistance?" She nodded without lifting her eyes from her parchment.

Hurry into my private office before putting up wards that would alert me while keeping her from hearing what was going on in the room. Lucius raises an eyebrow suspiciously as I finally put down my wand from the warding, "Are you going to tell me who this witch is?" I inform him that at the current point in time knowing who she is was unnecessary and that I had instructed her to send him a letter requesting to meet with him.

Lucius had felt the war hard, it was only with Potter's admission at the trial that he managed to escape Azkaban or worse fates, however he was still very wary about who he admitted to about owning books and artefacts on the Dark Arts. He cautiously peered through the door to where she was sitting before turning to me and saying in a silky tone, "Well she is definitely a pretty one and if she's doing research that needs these books… I'm sure I could arrange a payment!" I managed to hold back a growl while reminding Lucius that she is under my care and not to be made uncomfortable when she met him to be able to browse his books.


	5. Chapter 5: Coping with the War

Hermione and Harry frequently went to visit Tonks who was over-working herself by looking after Teddy. Teddy was her only link to her husband who had passed during the end of the war and they had been looking forward to informing their friends that Christmas. While Teddy was mainly happy to 'goo' at his toys, Tonks found herself spending all her time looking after him, watching him and making sure that he was happy and healthy neglecting her own health. It was only when one day Harry came over seeing her unable to get off the couch that he sternly said, "Teddy is coming with me until I see evidence of you eating healthy and clean this house up so that he isn't going to get sick or injured. Only once I see that will he be able to come back in here, Tonks!"

She had grumbled with not much energy as she had been placing all of it into looking after Teddy. Harry bent down to Teddy's height and said, "Hey little man, want to come stay at Uncle Harry's for a couple of weeks?" Teddy smiled his toothy grin and held out his blanket as a sign that he would go with Harry. It took two weeks for the house to be in a better state and Harry would occasionally bring Teddy back for visits after the first week. A month later was when Tonks was finally gaining all her magic, motivation and metamorph abilities back due to her healthy lifestyle of diet and exercise. While she still doted on Teddy often, she also knew to look after herself as Teddy wouldn't have a link to his father if she was gone.

* * *

Ron Weasley was one of the very broken individuals after the war. He had found the fact that his girlfriend of the time, Hermione and himself had been in mortal danger very difficult to swallow. Add to that his brothers had been injured rather severely during the war meant Ron felt angry, helpless and frightened, living in shock, denial and fear trying to find ways of coping.

Some days were better than others for Ron Weasley, he drunk so much that he could barely remember who and where he was and they were the better days. It meant he didn't remember the war as vividly because as if he was going to go to a mind healer willingly, they'd just try to declare him mental like Lockhart was in second year of Hogwarts. Other days he remembered the sting of the cold while on the run, the fear and helplessness he'd felt when Hermione was being tortured at Malfoy manor, the worry he felt of constantly wondering if his family was going to be the next he heard had died, all those who had fallen and their impact on his life was too real, too harsh.

At first Hermione had tried to talk some sense into Ron, stop him from drinking so much as she hadn't wanted her boyfriend coming home drunk each night. It got too much for her to deal with and she was quickly losing that spark she'd initially felt with him. Harry also tried, he even tried to get Poppy to take a look at Ron and that ended with sparks flying set that idea on flames. After a few months Ron had still came home drunk and began demanding things that Hermione didn't feel comfortable with, she had broken up with him the morning after. It was probably the reason why he was still drinking constantly in a hope to rid himself of the pain.

* * *

Severus hadn't expected to survive the war, so he had no plans for adjusting to life and the aftermath of the war. He had sworn to never abuse alcohol or drugs like his father had and he kept to that promise to himself. Night was the worst for the first few months, it was as if the darkness was laughing at him, he couldn't sleep and when he did the nightmares of those he cared about was too much to bear. He began not sleeping to avoid the nightmares and since he wasn't tired anyway, he did productive things such as brewing Potions and keeping up to date with the news. It wasn't until the funerals were held, his name cleared and the slow shift in people's perception that he finally felt as relaxed as he could be having been a double agent from teenage years.

Normality was truly found when Hogwarts started back up and Hermione approached him to do a Potions' mastery underneath him. Initially he wanted to refuse but upon thinking realised she could be a worse person and he so longed for somebody to teach who wasn't a complete dunderhead.


	6. Chapter 6: Apartments

**A/N: To the guest who reviewed... Constructive feedback would be handy as this is the first fic I've done recently and am trying a new style as to how it is "terrible". I appreciate all my reviews but I appreciate them more when they are constructive. Onto the story... ****Chapter Six: Apartments and a Way to Pay the Bills:**

Hermione's parents decided to stay in Australia after the war, they'd made friends and a life there and while it pained them to not have as much contact with their daughter she had grown up so much during the time they were 'away'. With more independence than anticipated Hermione found a nice apartment unit in London not too far from the underground which would assist her in getting around town. After putting down the deposit with money she'd exchanged from Gringotts into muggle money, Hermione found that she didn't have much left and knew she would need to get a job.

The ministry was after the war screening and scanning applicants of any Wizarding World positions and not being sure what she wanted to do other than continue study meant she had to go Muggle again. While walking along Oxford Street browsing shopping stores for newer muggle clothes, Hermione stumbled into Centre Point and ended up in Club PURE. At first it was shocking like walking into a completely different culture and then she noticed the bartender using a wand to clean out glasses and it felt more at home. Hesitantly approaching and asking whether they had any positions, she was given a brochure about their services and that she could either do the waitressing or bar staff position initially if she wanted.

After returning home with some shopping and her pockets even lighter without money in them, she realised she really would need a job to be able to stay in her nice little unit. Playing with the brochure she slowly came to the conclusion that if she didn't like the position she could quit and find somewhere more suitable. That Friday night Hermione readied herself in more professional attire and went in with her resume feeling more confident about her decision she would apply for the bar staff position and go from there. Greeted at the door by the manager made her more nervous, _'what if they don't like me?'_ she thought before plucking up her Gryffindor courage and stating what position she was applying for.

They accepted her with a trial that evening, she only messed up one drink order and that was the AK the hardest drink in the club. The manager even suggested she move into one of the other positions straight away but Hermione wanted to get a feel for the club from behind the bar before venturing out where the clients could potentially touch or recognise her. After a successful month, her manager suggested she put forward for the waitressing position as she had been doing really well. Hermione knew that the extra income would be beneficial so put forward for it and was accepted as one of the junior waitresses. She continued in that position until one of the dancers, Candice, mentioned the pay for one nights work and how thrilling the stage could be.

Candice spent hours after work taking Hermione to a pole-dancing studio nearby to assess her skills. Like anything else Hermione gave it her all and found she actually enjoyed dressing sexily while working the pole, it was as exciting as some Potions making, not that she had fully admitted it to herself. So when Candice suggested she join her one night on the stage, Hermione caved under the pressure, stated that if she were to dance in such a way that she was not being called her real name. Aidan was the puppy Hermione had when she was little and it seemed fitting with her fiery hair which became her club name from that night onwards. While performing felt awkward at first, once she realised people didn't know who she was and enjoyed watching her performance, Hermione relished in the attention and decided to continue as it was a good way to pay the bills.

Hermione's apartment was furnished so it looked like some of the Langham hotel apartment rooms with a luxurious and grand atmosphere. Upon entering the apartment is the small kitchen and living room with a flat screen TV and fluffy chocolate carpet that extended into the bedroom. The bedroom had light coffee cream coloured walls, dark coloured woods for all furniture and occasional purple accents such as the purple silk sheets and armchairs. It was filled with elegant furniture and technology and since set up she began to put some of her money away in both Gringotts and a muggle bank to save up.


End file.
